She that is not jealous is not in love
by millie.zhang
Summary: Imaginations for Season 2: the first time Mackenzie met Rebecca Halliday, she had good feelings about her. But soon jealousy came into place. And she didn't know how the hell to deal with it. Will x Mackenzie.


**Author's Note: This is inspired by the news that Rosemarie DeWitt was cast in Season 2 and she was going to play a litigator called Rebecca Halliday who defended ACN in a lawsuit.**

**Writing a fic in English is way much harder than I expected. Coz it is foreign language I hadn't picked up until I was 12. So guys please tolerate my grammar errors, wording mistakes…*smile* I can never write as beautifully as you guys do. But I need your encouragement!**

He that is not jealous is not in love. -St. Augustine

The first time Mackenzie met Rebecca Halliday, she was quite impressed.

Rebecca was in her thirties - a tall and gorgeous blonde. She looked polished and professional, with a little makeup and a nice one-piece dress. And Jesus- she had a pair of beautiful legs.

Well, Will couldn't have ignored that, Mac thought to herself.

oooooooooo

Very soon Mackenzie found that Rebecca was trying to hit on Will. She always talked to Will during the coffee breaks and she was constantly smiling at him. Sometimes she even flirted a little.

Damn. The focus group data was so right. Women aging from 30 to 50 are just easily attracted to Will's affability and charm. Rebecca was no exception.

Will wasn't quite responsive. He didn't seem to hate the idea though. Having someone attracted to you is not a bad thing after all.

Mackenzie can't be more upset now. One month ago when she learnt that Will left her a message she never heard she thought there might be a chance that Will and she could have another go. However Will has remained tight-lipped about the voicemail no matter how hard she tried to get it from his mouth.

And now Will seems to fall for this beautiful new lady…

"Rebecca, you bitch, you are supposed to be here to defend our company, not to take our Mr. Perfect away." Mackenzie thought to herself.

ooooooooooooooo

On several occasions Mackenzie tried to tease Will about his new "love interest". Will didn't seem to give it a damn.

Yet as time goes by Mackenzie found herself increasingly jealous. Every time she saw Rebecca talking and smiling to Will she felt a hundred jellyfish were biting her.

She was sure Will wasn't seeing Rebecca. But what could come next? It is hard to resist the temptation from a gorgeous and professionally accomplished lady.

oooooooo

One day, in Will's office, when Mackenzie finished talking with Will about the segments she asked:

"How are you doing with Rebecca?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Will couldn't believe they were having this conversation. It was not the first time or second time Mackenzie brought that up and he found it utterly annoying.

"Come on. You know what I'm talking about. You guys are soo…."

"Jesus Mac! It's none of your business! " Will shouted.

Will regretted immediately once the words were out. But he couldn't take it back.

Mackenzie was stunned.

Yes. Right. It shouldn't be her concern at all. Why should she be so upset about it?

She stormed out of Will's office and slammed the door.

oooooooooooooo

Later that day the show went smooth. Mackenzie didn't talk much except for giving Will instructions whenever necessary.

When Will went out of the studio he couldn't find Mackenzie. But he saw that her bag was still in her office. Apparently she hadn't left the building yet.

oooooooooooooo

With a cup of her coffee in her hands, Mackenzie stood on the terrace, lost in thought. A tear escaped her face.

Sure, she was upset. Will yelled at her. But there's something more than that.

Having said that her life has moved on again and again, she hasn't really moved on yet.

Deep in her heart she still fantasized some day Will would be able to forgive her and maybe they could be together.

Now it seems like a remote possibility, especially after this afternoon's outburst.

"Perhaps Will is having dinner with Rebecca in a fancy restaurant now." Mackenzie was saddened by her thought.

oooooooooooooo

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mackenzie almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a familiar voice coming from her back. She didn't turn around.

"Have you got any idea that it is 10 degrees outside?" Will has half-blaming.

"It's none of your business!" Mackenzie threw back.

"If you are going to let my EP have a fever then it is my business."

Mackenzie didn't say a word.

Will softened, "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I apologize."

Mackenzie remained silent, searching for words. Then she turned to face Will.

"Sorry I shouldn't have made a big deal out it."

"It's alright. Doesn't matter. I love you." Will blurted it out.

Mackenzie was relieved a bit. Small issue resolved…..wait, what?! What did he say just now?!

She looked at Will in complete shock.

Will gazed at her, looking dead serious.

She couldn't believe that. How can Will just throw out something that could of life-importance in such a casual way like saying "hello" or "how are you".

Is he kidding? No no no he doesn't seem to be kidding at all.

Is he high? Had he drunk bottles of wine before he came here? No he seems to be really sober.

What the fuck is he thinking?!

Mackenzie' s mind was racing 1000 miles an hour. She was completely caught off-guard.

Will felt like he needed an explanation, but he was too, lost for words.

They stood silent for a minute. Then Will finally walked up and put Mackenzie in his arms.

Mackenize immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly.

"Listen, there's only one person in the world I'd like to be with and that is you." Will muttered to her hair, stroking fingers at her back.

Mackenzie felt tears were forming in her eyes. She melted into him.

Minutes later Mackenzie pulled back slightly, her hands on Will's chest.

"Is that what you said in the voicemail?" She asked expectantly with her puppy dog eyes rolling.

"Who cares what the damn message said…" Will teased.

"Billy!" Mackenzie protested.

"Yes. Right." Will nodded.

"You are a big idiot!" Mackenzie had the biggest smile on her face.

"So can you stop this whole jealousy thing?" Will asked.

"I wasn't being jeslous!" Mackenzie fought back forcefully.

Will smiled. He didn't say a word, only pressing his lips to hers.

She that is not jealous is not in love.

The End.


End file.
